What is it about you?
by xxxIggyxFangxxx
Summary: After coming back to Konoha, Sasuke has to patch up things with his ex boyfriend Gaara after not going to him before he left. Gaara is heartbroken and his demon knows this and tries to take advantage of the situation.


What is it about you?

*Sunagakure *

"I heard that there was supposed to be some kind of dance going on in Konoha, you should go," Temari pressed. Gaara stared blankly at the wall. "And why should I?" Kankuro sighed in the corner of the large mansion. "Well, it's better than sitting in the house doing nothing," Kankuro added. Gaara turned around, a look of annoyance and sadness had befallen his countenance. "I said. I. Do. Not. Want. To. Go!" With that, he stormed off into his room, leaving a trail of sand behind him.

*Konoha *

"Listen, it's not that I don't want to go with you...actually...yes it is." Sasuke attempted and failed, attempting to dispel the questions asked from Ino and Sakura. The two girls ran off, their eyes puffy from crying. "Well, that could have gone smoother," Shikamaru commented. Naruto shrugged. "He had to do something. If he didn't, they wouldn't leave him alone." A loud rustling noise and a grunts were rising up from behind a large group of bushes. Shikamaru blushed slightly. "Who's over there?" Naruto pointed over to the bushes that were now moving. Sasuke quietly went to inspect it. "What the fuck!" Neji and Kiba lay behind the bushes...doing...well that's obvious. "Hey! Don't keep staring. Turn around, turn around!" Neji's face turned bright red. Kiba, giving him his jacket, continued to frown at Sasuke. "And you," he growled, pointing at Naruto and Shikamaru. "why did you tell them. It wasn't that obvious." Sasuke sneered. "Yeah, well. It's a little easy to tell when people are baboongling behind something whenever you hear moans and see skin from behind _**green**_bushes." Neji then ran to the direction of the woods. "Neji! Come back. You need to cover up before people see." With Kiba running off, that left Shikamaru blushing and Sasuke and Naruto mending their bleeding noses. "...That was drag..." Shikamaru muttered.

*Sunagakure *

Gaara stared at the picture of him and the other boys from Konoha. The picture was taken before Sasuke's dissapearance. _Jeez. I wonder how much everyones changed. _He stared at Naruto throwing something at Sasuke's head. Kakashi catching it before it hit the boy. Gaara stood in the middle, Lee holding onto his waist. Gaara grimaced. Ignoring the strange scene, his eyes traveled back to the raven. "You have no idea how much I miss you..." he whispered, stroking the left side where Sasuke stood. "...Maybe I should go. Just to have some fun and see the others." _**Why would you want to do that? You have to stay here. Duties orders. **_The 'One Tailed Beast' was back in existence.__"I just wanted to go check up on things. I haven't been there in a while." The 'One Tails' sighed. _**Fine. But if you do, just make sure that you include me in the party. I wanna have some fun too. **_"Fine. Then can I go?" Gaara questioned. _**Sure. Go on. **_Temari and Kankuro knocked on the door. "Gaara. We came to check on you. We're sorry that we tried to pressure you into going when you didn't want to." Temari was depressed, it was obvious in her voice. Gaara stood up and walked over to the door, opening it. Kankuro jumped back in surprise. "I'd like to go if it's alright," Gaara confided. "I haven't seen them in a while and I should probably go and check on them..." Kankuro smiled a little. "Sure. Never thought we'd hear you say that. Glad that you decided to go."

*Konoha *

The sky drooped into a depressing shade of purple and eventually turned to black. Sasuke leaned back on a tree branch, staring annoyingly at the picture that was taken before he had left Konoha. "Gaara...how have you been? The last time I saw you was at the chuunin exams. Have you gotten any taller, stronger...cuter?" Lightly wiping his hand across the picture, he stared at the moon. "Is the moon the same over there for you?" Just then, below him, he heard a loud noise. Taking out his katana, he threw a kunai at the sound. "Ah! Sasuke, it's just me!" Naruto cried. Sighing, Sasuke leaped off the tree and landed directly in front of the blonde, causing him to fall. "What do you want?" Naruto stood up, wiping off dirt from his pants. "I just came to see what you were up to...looking forward to the dance?" Sasuke shrugged. "I guess. I don't really want to go. Seems boring and stupid." Naruto frowned. "You have no right to ignore this dance. Everyone was worried and depressed when you left...including Gaara. You owe at least him that much." A tear fell from Sasuke's eyes. "You see. You do miss him. So please, go to the party. If not for any of us, at least for him." Sasuke stared off again into the moon. After a while of silence, he turned back around, his face soaked with snot and water. "Okay. I'll go." A small smirk crept upon Naruto's lips. "Yeah. But go AFTER you clean up your face."

(chapter 1 end)

*night of the dance *

So, it was the 'welcome home' dance of the evening. Everyone from Konoha, Sunagakure, and the other villages...for some reason...attended. There were about as many couples as there were singles. Kiba and Neji, Sasuke and Naruto, Temari and Kankuro...? The list goes on. Gaara had yet to venture anywhere near the dance hall. Instead, he jumped to the roof of the hotel and sat on one of the cherry trees. "Their beautiful," he whispered, running his delicate fingers across the leafs. "I wonder if no one will notice that I'm not in there." A door from the back portion of the hotel sprang open, couples running into things as they started to madly kiss, touch, and...well...you get the idea. "Oh Gai sensei! No...ah~" Gaara shivered from the screams from below. "There has to be a rule against teachers and students doing that. (in case you didn't know...that was Lee) It was only then Gaara noticed the figure of someone sitting on top of the roof. Staring closer, he realized that it was Sasuke. Blushing madly, he crawled down a little ways. "Gaara..." Sasuke mumbled. Gaara tensed at the sound of his name being called. Originally he would've been pleased to hear this, but unfortunately now he was saddened. _**Times up! Now it's my turn for some action! **_The 'One Tails' stirred inside its host, taking over Gaara's body. "Ah!" he screamed. Falling off of the branch that he was purched at, he landing semi softly into a pond. "F-fuck! Leave me the hell alone you damn demon!" he howled. Water began to fill up in his lungs. Eventually the world grew still. "Oh, I'll stop. As soon as you take over yourself. Then, I just might consider letting you go."

*Sasuke P.O.V. *

"What was that?" he cried. The yell had reminded him of the red head that he had so adored. "Gaara?" Running over to the pond, he saw small ripples begin to fade away from the previous collision. Without a second thought, he dived in after the boy. Gaara's body was drifting further and further into the darkness. _Hold on Gaara, I'm coming. _A small bubble of air flew out from the disappearing body. Just as it did, Gaara's hand shot up from the water and latched onto Sasuke's wrist. _Gaara? _Pulling him up, Sasuke drifted upward and jumped out of the water. Gaara's body flopped around, thousands of bones snapping. Laying the boy onto the ground, he knelt down and put his head on his breast. _No pulse! No, Gaara, please! I've just gotten you back. _Getting up, he teared off a piece of his jacket and wrapped it around Gaara's arm. It had somehow gotten scratched and began to bleed. "Gaara, please. Hang on."

*Gaara P.O.V. *

_**Just give in. He'll never come back unless I help you. I'm sure that you know this yourself, but your just being childish. He'd never come back to someone like you.** _Tears slowly appeared on Gaara's cheeks, his face beginning to get pale. "N-no...you're wrong. He will come back for me, and don't you say otherwise!" The demon growled and started to claw at Gaara's face and arms. "Ah!" gasping out his last breath, his vision began to blur and fade. _I'm sorry Sasuke, _he thought to himself. _I...I just couldn't see your face. _"Gaara!" His eyes bolted open, and in an instant he grabbed onto the others arm. "S-sasuke. You...you came." He was being pulled up. Right as he let his guard down, the 'One Tails' took advantage and ended the process of taking over Gaara. "There...that's better." When they were out of the water, the 'One Tails' had snapped Gaara's neck, perilizing the real Gaara, until later. "Gaara, please. Hang on." The sting of the wounds on his arm surprised the beast. _**So that's what it feels like. **_Opening his eyes, he stared blankly at the smiling form above him. "Gaara! I'm so happy that you're alright!" He was yanked up gently, and pulled into an embrace. The demon slowly shifted his stance to sit up right. "Sasuke. I missed you so much." _**Yes! That's perfect. Now, if only I could just...**_He began to pull out one of the kunai that Gaara had with him, and carefully brought it up to Sasuke's back. "...I missed you so much~"

*Sasuke's P.O.V. *

When Gaara had begun to stir, Sasuke's eyes began to light up with mirth. "Gaara! I'm so happy that you're alright!" he yelled. Gaara's face seemed to shift a bit. Grasping onto his arms, he yanked the boy to his chest. "Sasuke. I missed you so much." Sasuke's grip loosened a bit. It wasn't that he didn't feel pleased to have Gaara back, but it was that he felt different, seemed different than what he remembered. _It's probably just my imagination. _"...I missed you so much~" Out of the corner of Sasuke's eyes, he saw something sharp begin to rise to his back. When the knife came down, he immediately averted to the side and pulled his arms around Gaara's neck. "What are you doing!" he cried out. Gaara's face twisted in rage. "You! Why don't you just die easily? It isn't as painful as it seems." Sasuke smacked the weapon out of Gaara's hands before pulling his face closer to his own. "So... the 'One Tails' seems to have been stirred once again. Gaara, if you can still hear me...if you don't stop him...then I will have to use force. I'm sorry..."

*Inner Gaara P.O.V. *

_I'm floating...it feels like in an abyss. It feels so lonely. _He looked around himself, finding him sitting on top of a cage. "Where is this?" He stared around. Then, he realized that he was **inside **of himself. Thoughts drifted around in taped forms, memories encircling everything. "Oh! Sasuke." As he said the name, he noticed a yell coming from above him. He looked up and saw a picture. One that horrified him. The beast was thrusting kunai's at Sasuke! "No!" he screamed. "So... the 'One Tails' seems to have been stirred once again. Gaara, if you can still hear me...if you don't stop him...then I will have to use force. I'm sorry..." Gaara stared up at the screen in disbelief. "S-sasuke. You still believe in me?" A small sensation began to engulf the room. Gaara's countenance filled with anger and hatred. "Demon! You. Will. Leave. Sasuke. Alone!" With the final yell, he jumped at the video and cracked the glass, causing some of the demon and him to change positions. "Wait Sasuke. I'm on my way."

*end of chapter 2 *

*Gaara P.O.V. *

Gaara's soul began to switch sides. The 'One Tails' simply smiled and went on. "I am proud of you Gaara. Don't ever lose Sasuke again...or else he will become mine. Dead, or alive." After saying that, the soul transformation was complete, and Gaara was himself...well...his old self. "Sasuke..." he whispered sadly. Sasuke gently stroked Gaara's face. "See. That's the Gaara that I know."

*Normal P.O.V. ^_^ * 

Gaara and Sasuke stared at each other for a while, still shocked from their encounters with each other. "I...um. I'm sorry that I hadn't come back to see you after I came back to Konoha. I hope that you can forgive me, Gaara." Gaara's eyes filled with anger for a while, then softened. "Kindness is a virtue that I'm gradually getting used to," he whispered, twisting Sasuke's hair around his finger. "I guess that I can start with you in forgiveness." With that, Gaara slammed their lips together, tasting the sweet lips that he had long forgotten. Taking away his mouth, Gaara stood up and walked toward the cherry tree. "I really did miss you, Sasuke," he sighed. Sasuke lingered around a small rock. His face dimmed into a small scowl. "I know...I'm sorry for leaving you Gaara, I really am!" He turned to face the raccoon boy. "But, I can only hope that you can forgive me for this. If not, then I won't force you." Gaara stared at Sasuke, a little heart broken. "If I could deal with you for 3 years, this won't keep me from you."

**Fin**

**Meh duo fanfiction...hehe**

**Oh well, it wasn't a Mature one, but I shall prevail! Muahahahaha.**

**Mirth: happiness, joy**

**^_^Lololololololol(laugh out loud out loud out loud out loud) XD Plz Comment **


End file.
